


【鸣带/卡带】战后 上

by sin0_zz



Category: Naruto
Genre: If world, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0_zz/pseuds/sin0_zz
Summary: 纯狗血，战后if，鸣鸣大概20，堍35，有佐樱提及。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Obito, kkob, nrob, 卡带 - Relationship, 鸣带
Kudos: 5





	【鸣带/卡带】战后 上

“卡卡西老师的意思是不知道怎么传达自己的心意是吗？”  
某日还在努力参与木叶社会主义建设的鸣人被现任六代目火影旗木卡卡西叫去了火影室，美其名曰学习六代目的丰富知识经验，实则是被卡卡西把从小如何认识带土，带土对自己有什么剧烈影响的人生历程，用那张饱含故事的沧桑帅脸用洗脑的方式滔滔不绝塞给鸣人听罢了。虽然鸣人听前就摆摆手说：“四战的时候我都知道了”，但这并不影响卡卡西再声情并茂复述一遍，或者好几遍。  
大战结束四年，卡卡西和带土的关系毫无进展，卡卡西被任命六代目火影，整日忙着工作，而带土回到宇智波旧址，窝着不肯出来。俩人见面的时间可以用分钟计算，除去沉默无言的部分，那交流几乎只剩下简短的问候再也没了别的。最开始，卡卡西忙完一天工作假装回家，等顾问俩老人从他门口离开了，才偷摸着出门。等到村子边缘的宇智波旧址，也就是午夜了。一次抱着侥幸心理在那边过了夜，第二天就被暗部二十四小时监控。  
佐助说他得避嫌，自己又带着小樱去旅行，瞬间没了踪影。卡卡西感叹小年轻就是自由，愁眉苦脸时突然一缕金光从天而降，鸣人跳了出来：“我来我来！我来帮你！”  
不过就算是鸣人，也被命令不准去接触罪犯，老人们生怕他坏了好不容易树立起的“木叶英雄”好名声。但越是害怕，就越有可能发生，他漩涡鸣人是何许人也？偏要和你反着干，不让去看那就是在告诉鸣人——使尽浑身解数也要去看，十四岁就偷的二代秘术的人，他怕这？  
于是我们为所欲为的鸣人君天天自由进出宇智波旧址。跳封条的动作如鱼得水，比自己家还熟。而卡卡西在办公室里顶着顾问的白眼，度日如年。  
“宇智波的石碑我都看过了，虽然看不懂的说。”  
不知道鸣人那条筋搭错，天天往这边跑，起初，带土还以为佐助又犯了什么事儿，木叶让他到家里来调查。后来发现鸣人只是来蹭吃蹭喝，带土激怒：压榨忍者工资，木叶不是人！  
后来习惯了鸣人来做客，带土也不再像最初懒懒散散，试着打扫了屋子，还空出一间给鸣人过夜用，发给他的食物他也用不上，全让鸣人带回去改善伙食。  
卡卡西见自家学生和队友相处融洽，最开始很是欣慰，每天买了些糕糕点点让鸣人给带土送去，叮嘱鸣人一定要看着带土吃完。说完还特别交代让鸣人要无意识强调“是卡卡西老师买的哦！”  
鸣人捣蒜似的点头，拍拍胸脯：“懂得懂得。”  
日子长了，鸣人就跟回家似得，把慰问品往桌子一放，带土也懂是卡卡西送的，鸣人也不就不重复了。  
每天只能听鸣人报道带土的情况而见不到本人，卡卡西逐渐心绞痛起来，早日退位的决心硬了。鸣人有时看他老师盯着自己的眼神，很是恐怖。  
终于，坚持了大半年的卡卡西丢掉了上午要做的工作，在鹿丸的追杀下躲在鸣人家里，火速找到正要出门的“宇智波杀手”鸣人进行情感咨询。  
“卡卡西老师有什么想说的话告诉他就可以了！老师我给你说啊，从那个地方进去绝对不会被发现的，好几次我从正门走被抓包，从那里的话…。”  
“鸣人，我...说不出口，大人没办法像你们年轻人那样呢——”  
“诶？！为什么！”  
“你对小樱说过喜欢吗。”  
“——小樱都和佐助跑了，”鸣人脸扭成一团，“老师你别搞我。”  
“这样，鸣人你帮我试试水，问一问带土对我是怎么看的吧。”  
“我了解了！”  
-  
比以往要更晚些的时间，漩涡鸣人捧着花束来到带土家。一路上被同期小伙伴打趣，鸣人都一脸严肃说这可是卡卡西老师的心意，不可以取笑！小心翼翼护着花瓣，但还是撒了一两片在他发现的秘密通道上。  
“鸣人那个样子，不就是赶着去告白的小男生吗。”天天摆弄这苦无，和店里同期嗑瓜子。  
“确实，不知道是谁被他看上了。”花店的井野说：“挑的红玫瑰。”  
一蹦从封条上跃过，鸣人正好看见在带土拿着扫帚清理秋庭院。黑色和服下的身体已经没了刚开始的瘦弱，即使每天没有做任何事体重也在减轻，很容易犯困。旁边七七八八躺着四五具村里忍者的“尸体”，带土像打扫垃圾一般把他们踢到角落，抹了一把脸上的血和汗，转头注意到鸣人。  
见鸣人一脸完蛋的表情，手足无措抱着花站在他面前，带土停下了手中的活儿。鸣人大眼睛环视了一圈没地方放花，只好急匆匆跑过去把花塞进带土怀里，又赶紧去查看“尸体”的情况。  
“发生什么了？”  
“找我麻烦的人。”带土用手指捻了捻鲜艳的花瓣，随后把花束放在一旁花坛边，说到：“没死。”  
叫人处理完“尸体”，鸣人回到带土身边，才发现他脸上粘的不是对方的血，而是确确实实被殴打破皮后流出的鲜血和藏在下面的淤青。  
“你没事儿吧？这事儿你也不用担心，卡卡西老师会压下去的。”鸣人拿出包里随身带的绷带，带土拒绝了他的好意，走到流水边洗去血渍，凉水刺的脸颊火辣辣的疼，这样的疼痛他也许久没有尝到过了。  
“虽然我不是很懂，不过据小樱说不好好处理伤口会感染吧。你不想去医院没关系，至少我去找小樱，让她给你看看。”  
“问题不大。”  
面对带土敷衍的回答，漩涡鸣人突然搞起不属于他自己的那一套，什么“你知不知道很多忍者死不是因为致命伤而是伤口感染”，“人要是这么牛逼那医疗忍者是干什么的你好好想想啊我说”。说的一套一套的，带土听着觉得这幕和当年打四战的时候真tm像。  
“行了行了，反正就算死了也没关系吧。”  
带土走回大屋走廊，靠着门框坐了下来。反正他现在这个样子，村里人不欢迎他，也没有做体力活的精力。只是像废人一样的在村子边缘默默等死，不明白存在的意义，没有存在的价值。只是活着，活着而已，既然如此，在四战的时候死了反倒更好。  
“你别这么说嘛！你看，这是什么！”  
鸣人捡起花坛旁边的玫瑰，捧到带土身前。  
“做什么？”  
“你怎么不懂啊！这是玫瑰！”  
“玫瑰象征着爱意，而我带着它给你，不正是证明这个村子里，不，这个世界上肯定有爱你的人存在吗！”  
下意识坐直了身子，鸣人手里的花束塞进了他的怀里。  
“鸣人，你……”  
“虽然有些难以开口还有些唐突，带土不会接受也没有关系，但至少我想把这些话告诉你，我其实…”  
“没关系，不用说完了。”  
带土低头把脸埋在花里，花瓣刺激着伤口，却也不觉得疼了。收紧了抱住花束的手臂，等平复好情绪，带土抬头对鸣人露出一个笑脸，说：“谢谢”。  
被对方笑脸感染，鸣人也露出一个大大的微笑：“你喜欢就好！”  
好耶——！！鸣人起身着跟带土进了屋，见花被安置在精致的玻璃瓶内，很是感动，欢呼雀跃地和带土告别：“那今天先不打扰了！明天见！”要赶紧回去告诉卡卡西老师这个好消息，老师也一定会开心的吧！  
“被告白了，还是被漩涡鸣人——这种事情，应该多考虑一下的——为什么我会轻易答应啊。”带土盯着玫瑰出神，一番思索像是放弃了什么，不再是先前那样沉重地皱着脸，眉眼舒张带笑，扯着伤口略微发疼。早知道鸣人要来告白，那群村民一来就该把他们打趴。为了“赎罪”，为了“死去”，被那种蛆虫打到这副模样。……早知道，就不该顶着这样的脸接受了。  
“这样就能活下去了吧。”  
玫瑰的尖刺被花店剔去，光秃秃的枝干上留下一个个柄状的痕迹，带土觉得那就是自己，不能使用查克拉的忍者，不能使用写轮眼的宇智波。  
-  
宇智波带土四年来第一次走出了这块区域，被他屠过族人的地方。  
他时常觉得从以前到现在是一场梦，周围人不过是梦为了完善而创作的npc，自己不需要对他们产生感情和慈悲。但即使如此，也是噩梦，为事情向来不能如自己所愿。最开始回到木叶，没有任何逃避和伪装，带土抱着赎罪的心理去花店买花悼念死者。店主的女孩子对他充满恨意，含着泪敬业地为他包好了花束，等带土一离开店门，女孩就呜呜地哭了起来：“为什么那种人还活着，我的父亲却…”  
带土不知道是怎么走到的墓地，但他知道俯身放下的鲜花并不能让他们安息，很多人的尸体并不在冰冷的石头之下，他们都被就地埋在了异国他乡。看到琳的墓碑，带土伫立许久，方才悼念的人里他一个名字也记不起来，一张脸也想不起来。赎罪，道歉，并不是那样肤浅没有诚意的事情。  
带土想通了：自己对陌生人毫无怜悯。  
扔掉剩下的花，带土一个人回到宇智波旧址。  
除了那里他无处可逃，宇智波的亡灵若能带走他，那就是罪有应得。  
逃就好了。  
宇智波带土不明白自己活下来的意义，仅仅是因为有人希望自己活着就不得不活着吗？  
鸣人每天都会来看望带土，说很多话，说很多很多很多的废话，多到带土脑子发晕，再也没有空闲去想别的事情。他还喜欢拉着带土在旧址四处乱逛，也不是要弄出个什么名头来。  
大抵都是，鸣人看见麻雀：“鸟啊！”看见银杏：“树啊！”带土叹口气，对鸣人说：“有个好地方。”  
反正宇智波家，也就剩他和佐助俩了，祖传石碑这种程度的秘密，不说就永远没个出头日，也不重要了。  
明明没有写轮眼看不懂石碑内容，鸣人还是激动得大呼小叫，抱住带土感动万分：“我是第一个看过他的外人吗！谢谢兄弟的信任！”  
太有活力，如果把人生分为二十四等分，鸣人比早六点正值初升的太阳还要耀眼。带土不仅不讨厌，还像斑说的那样，很在意。  
很在意，很嫉妒，但是没有资格。  
不过是那样扭曲的情感，是绝对不能表现出来的东西。带土不止一次想过自杀，但这种事情莫名其妙被鸣人感觉到，小狐狸气呼呼留下一个影分身，全程二十四小时跟着带土，洗澡也不放过。处了一个月，带土对鸣人举白旗认输，说不会再考虑这种愚蠢的事情了。  
“要真的想死，影分身也拦不住吧。”  
明明是很简单的事，带土却一次也没做过。四战的时候随心所遇就能打去一两个碍事的影分身，但现在不行，现在的带土做不到，至少对鸣人做不到。他从不向鸣人提及过往的事，因为他知道鸣人一定会用他的经历来激励支持自己，但越是那样带土就发越不能忍受自身的存在。鸣人过去所受的痛苦，全然是自己造成的。  
如果自己选择另一条路，是不是现在也拥有了一个幸福的家庭和光明的未来呢。思考让带土陷入忧郁，但若能回到抉择的一刻，他想他依旧会选择无限月读。实施计划的十八年，若是后悔，时间多的是，即使再给一次机会，选择了一条路走到黑也一定是决定好的事。所以，选择革命的带土，才是现在的带土，  
不后悔，只是失落罢了。  
不可以后悔，只是失落罢了。  
不这样想的话是活不下去的。遗忘是背叛，但逃避却是被允许的，带土想着琳，想着自己就是这样的人，不会再改变了。  
-  
伤口好的并不快，残留的柱间细胞在没有查克拉的情况下发挥也不逊色，表面上的伤口已经愈合，淤青也散了一大块，但眼角还有些浮肿。  
鸣人从小樱那儿捎来一些膏药，给带土敷眼睛。四年时间鸣人如雨后春笋，蹭蹭的冒头，而带土一直没变，原本高大的男人在鸣人眼里也没有以前的威猛了。  
玫瑰的花香还弥漫在屋内，上完药，鸣人闻着花香侧身看见插在透明玻璃瓶里的鲜花。花瓣竟还未泛黄，就连鸣人粗鲁把花塞进带土怀里后落得只剩下一片儿花瓣的花枝也在瓶子里躲着。顺着鸣人视线，带土望过去。他起身端起花瓶，走到流水边换水。  
笑的一脸傻兮兮的鸣人像小鸟一样跟着带土跳了房间，走到带土身边歪着个头，说：“带土很喜欢吗？”  
又是这样，没有一点征兆，带土的心再次被鸣人打了个措不及防，微颤着捏爆了花瓶。  
“啊。”  
“啊！”  
鸣人眼疾手快抓住了被流水冲走的花枝，回头问：“你的手没事吧！”  
“没事。”带土一手攥紧没有掉在水里的一俩支花，一手把小碎玻璃从掌心拍落。鸣人甩了甩湿漉漉的衣袖，说：“还好，多亏我机智，不然卡卡西老师给你的花就没啦。”  
-  
忘记自己做了什么，带土在鸣人嚷嚷“花被冲走了的说！”，踱步回到了房间，拒绝见人。  
凶恶的四战战犯难得掉了滴眼泪。  
鸣人犯嘀咕，思考是不是做错了什么，他回到火影楼找卡卡西，张口却不知道如何表达，无语轮次比手画脚地大致描述了一下发生的事儿。  
鸣人大致知道自己哪儿错了，说出来的时候却绕着弯子没敢告诉他老师真相，也希望老师不要误解……漩涡鸣人在卡卡西的目光下如坐针毡，失落尴尬地闭上嘴放下手，说：“是我错了。”


End file.
